batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parallax View!
Parallax View! is the sixty-sixth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date March 17, 2012 Teaser In a "Doctor Who" parody with Joker and Rip Hunter, Joker and Rip Hunter find themselves with Doctor Time, who is actually a fan of Batman and wanted to remove crime from all time. Main Plot Guy Gardner loses something important to him as he is being corrupted by Sinestro to attack Oa by absorbing the Central Power Battery after striking his 9 fellow lanterns, becoming the super villain, Parallax, as well as stripping the light and energy of Oa, with Equinox's 2nd Embodiment of Cowardice taking advantage of Oa by using Yellow Energy by helping Sinestro with a Yellow Qwardian ring, and Batman relies on Alan Scott, one of his JSA mentors to help save Gardner's sanity. Meanwhile, the Justice League International enter Dinosaur Island on Kobra's secret plan involving ancient relics, and they realize the Atom has suddenly attack them and unleash a Cadmus project capable of creating a being called, Parasite. Trivia *Equinox's Embodiment of Cowardice on Planet Oa's goal is to expose the cowardly frauds that the Guardians really are. *Sinestro wears the Super Friends Outfit. *The teaser parodies Doctor Who, where Joker is based on Doctor Who using Rip Hunter's time bubble to travel to the 23rd century. *It is revealed that Batman's punch to Guy was to reason he suffered personality change (as evidential in The Eyes of Despero!, Revenge of the Reach! and Time Out for Vengeance!). *Ice and Guy head for Venice for a date. *This episode takes elements from Emerald Twilight: **Hal Jordan was affected by Mongul and Cyborg Superman destroying Coast City. While in this episode, Gardner was affected by Mongul putting Ice in a coma when the JLI saving Coast City, resulting in Sinestro kicking into Gardner's head, forcing him to undo Ice's death, which alerts the Guardians to lecture Gardner for his actions, but Sinestro tells Gardner that the Guardians are selfish and misunderstood and tells him to teach them a lesson, by attacking Tomar-Tu, Jack T. Chance, Boodikka, Kreon, Ke'Haan, Graf Toren, Honnu, Laira and Kilowog, while Sinestro has Gardner use his ring. Quotes *Batman: The only Lantern is Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern, his ring is not space, it's magic, it's called, the Starheart. (Flashback) Two thousand years ago, the Starheart fragment had found its way to Earth and, after fusing with the evil spirit of Yalan Gur, crashed as a meteor in China. A man named Chang eventually shaped the meteor into a lantern. Centuries later an insane lampmaker named Billings reshaped it into a train lantern. In 1940, this lamp was found by Alan Scott who used its incredible incomprehensible power to become the first Green Lantern on Earth in centuries. - *Guardians: The Starheart, we know about it. (Flashback) Three and a half billion years ago a humanoid race from the world of Maltus sought to bring order to the stars. An offshoot of the race became known as the Guardians of the Universe. They sought to remove magic from the universe, and laid siege to the necromantic forces of the cosmos. The war was costly on both sides. The last to fall was the powerful Empire of Tears, finally subdued by the Guardians on the tombworld of Ysmault. After the wars, the stray mystical energies were gathered and bound in an orb called the Starheart. This collective force was hidden in the heart of a star and grew in power and eventually gained self-awareness as the Green Flame of Life. Though the Guardians were powerful, the force of magic was something that could not be contained forever. In preparation for this day, the Starheart willed a small portion of itself to travel through the universe to fulfill its destiny. As it traveled through space, the piece of the Starheart gathered debris over the centuries until in resembled a meteor. Cast *Jeff Bennet as Joker *Brian Bloom as Rip Hunter/Captain Atom *David Lodge as Doctor Time *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Killowog *Grey Griffin (credited as Grey DeLisle) as Fire/Arisia Arb/K'ryssma *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Phil LaMarr as John Stewart *Rob Paulson as Salakk *Dee Bradley Baker as C'hp *Candace Putton as Katma Tui *J.K. Simmons as Ganthet *Tony Todd as Parallax *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner/Parallax (Possessing Guy Gardner) *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Xander Berkley as Sinestro *Robin Atkin Downes as Lord Naga *Peter Jessop as Thug #1 *Adam Baldwin as Thug #2 Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc Category:Joker: The Vile and the Villainous Arc Category:Fangs of the Kobra Arc